Current access devices in communication systems typically are configured to access a communication system or network using a single access technology, such as only asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) technologies for access to a network and services. Other technologies and protocols are used. However, typically only a single access technology is selected for the access device. Thus, an access device is needed for use in a communication system that can communicate using multiple access technologies, both for network access and for premises access.
Furthermore, the standards used for novel access technologies are constantly being updated, and the onus of supporting equipment that complies with multiple standards essentially falls upon the service provider. Thus, an access device is needed that can be configured to support one or more multiple access technology standards. Such access devices are especially useful for service provider networks that are designed to provide a convergence of traditionally separate services, such as voice and data services. One such network is an integrated on-demand network (ION), an example of which is discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/826,641, filed Apr. 4, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,339, entitled Telecommunications System, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The ION system is a single service architecture that enables customers to obtain a full range of local and long distance voice, data, video, and internet services and benefit from consolidated access through a single provider. The ION system uses an access device, such as an integrated services hub (ISH), that uses a single access technology, such as a leased line or an xDSL line. One such ISH is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/226,575, filed Jan. 7, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,553, entitled Multi-Services Communications Device, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The ISH is a highly-modular, standalone system with plain old telephone service POTS and Ethernet or digital service level 1 (DS1) interfaces on the premises side and xDSL or leased line interfaces on the network side.